


when i’m with you (everything seems brighter)

by passionfruitbowls



Series: lovesquare ficlets [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, that’s literally all this is, they’re in love your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfruitbowls/pseuds/passionfruitbowls
Summary: He reached out, offering her his hand.“Walk with me?”Or, the one where they take a stroll in the winter together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: lovesquare ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046569
Kudos: 24





	when i’m with you (everything seems brighter)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me writing a festive one-shot because why not. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

By the time Ladybug and Chat Noir had finished patrol for the night, most people had retreated inside to the warmth and coziness of their homes, leaving the pair of them alone out in the town centre. 

Letting out a shaky exhale, Ladybug began frantically rubbing her hands together in an attempt to heat them up. Despite the fact that she had specially chosen to wear woolen gloves, a scarf _and_ a hat on top of her suit, her whole body felt slightly weak and numb from the freezing weather.

As she was doing this, Chat eyed her out of the corner of his vision, willing himself to offer her his help. Surprisingly though, he found he was unsure of what to say, so he simply stood there with his mouth hanging open a fraction. Striking up a conversation with her had always come naturally to him; now, however, it was like someone had pulled the plug on his brain, rendering him speechless.

He wasn’t entirely sure what the cause of this was. Perhaps, he thought, it was the way the cold winter wind brought out a rosy tint in her cheeks, almost matching the shade of the bright pink scarf that was wrapped around her neck. Or the way her bright, bluebell eyes shone like diamonds as they stood beneath the dimly lit street lamps. 

Finally mustering up the courage to speak, Chat cleared his throat, snapping Ladybug out of whatever trance she had been in. 

“It’s awfully chilly out, isn’t it, my lady?” He asked. 

Smiling, she placed both hands on her hips as she looked him up and down, properly taking in the large Santa Claus hat and the baby blue scarf he was wearing.

“Really? You couldn’t find a proper hat?” She laughed teasingly, a broad grin spreading across her face. The sound was a melody to Chat’s ears; unable to help himself, he laughed along with her.

“Un- _fur-_ tunately, no,” He answered once they both had a chance to calm down. “The forecast took me by surprise and I didn’t have a chance to grab anything else before patrol.”

Ladybug nodded, still chuckling quietly to herself, before turning her head to face the Christmas tree that stood in the centre of the square they were standing in. It was completely covered in shimmering tinsel and flashing lights that ranged in colour from red to silver. In addition, some baubles had been hung from various branches here and there. 

“It’s so beautiful…” She whispered, her eyes widening in awe.

“Yes,” Chat murmured softly. “Very beautiful.” 

When she glanced at him again she saw the beaming smile on his face and the look of love in his eyes as he gazed at her, and for a moment they stayed like that as snow began to fall around them. The atmosphere brought with it a sense of tranquility which made Ladybug smile.

She spent the next few minutes watching Chat as he frantically tried to catch a snowflake on his tongue, stretching up onto the tips of his toes and craning his neck upwards. It was as though he was a small child, revelling in the Christmas merriment. 

Eventually he gave in and accepted that it wasn’t going to happen, but he was grinning nonetheless. He then reached out, offering her his hand.

“Walk with me?”

Ladybug grinned and came over to stand next to him, linking their arms together. 

“Merry Christmas, Chaton.” she whispered before pressing a featherlight kiss to his cheek. A blush quickly formed on his face and she could feel his muscles tense up in shock; then he smiled and squeezed her hand in response. 

“Merry Christmas, Ladybug.”

Few words were exchanged between them as they walked along the streets, but neither of them minded - as long as they had each other, that was enough.


End file.
